Are Friends Really Friends Forever?
by Ptwistasista
Summary: They've been friends forever, despite their vast differences. Now their friendship will be put to the ultimate test...will they pass? Used to be known as 'Friends 'Till Peace'. Combined chapters and some things are a little different...
1. Chapter 1

Ptwista note: This is the rewrite of _When Saturn Met Mars_ (I wish I could've found a better title). I think that this one is better or will be better since the last one wasn't really going anywhere. So here's my second shot.

It wasthe year of 2051. A 14-year-old boy was on his way to a graduation dance. He was wearing a brand-new tuxedo with small silver shoulder pads (AN: I don't know what those things on their shoulders are called) and he had a pink corsage, for his date. He was riding on the new air bike his parents bought him for a graduation present. It was white—to match his tux—but he thought to paint it yellow the day after the dance because yellow was his favorite color (and there was no point in leaving it white).

Not to far away, a young girl approaching 14 was getting ready to go to the same graduation dance. She was wearing a beautiful black strapless dress with black high-heeled sandals. The dress had a large gold rose printed near her hip with thin lines of gold leading from it and she had on a pair of golden rose stud earrings to match. She also had on large, gold-colored bracelets that went as far as her wrist to the middle of her forearm (more than half-way to the elbow).

Both the boy and girl knew each other. In fact, they were best friends. But this made them strange. They were not a human boy and girl, however. The boy's name was B.Bop-A-Luna and he was a Martian—yes, Martian—commanding officer from who had just completed his training and was going to start his new career by the end of the summer. The girl's name was Bianca Newles. She was a newly graduated female alien commander who had also completed her training and would soon begin her career in fall as well. The fact that they were non-human isn't what made them strange.

Both were from different planets. B.Bop was from Mars. Bianca was from Saturn. Though the war on the battlefields for these planets ended over 40 years ago, both their species had not fully obtained peace. Martians thought Saturn aliens, or saturnals, to be pompous and arrogant because of their special powers of flight, telepathy and many others. Saturals thought Martians to be "all brawn and no brain" types because of their long history of conquering miniscule species of aliens.

Despite all of this B.Bop and Bianca's friendship remained strong. But tonight it will undergo a test of strength that could end all negative views towards it. Even views from unexpected eyes….

Bianca grabbed her purse and went outside to wait for her hoverlimo to show up (she can't fly to the dance in the dress she's wearing). She pressed some buttons on her wrist gauntlet and it showed the time: 8:05. She was all ready five minutes late!

"Bianca! Bianca!" Someone was calling to her. It was her 10-11-year-old sister, Gabriella. She had an appearance similar to that of a human. She had light brown skin and deep brown hair braided into a ponytail that fell past her shoulders, and eyes that matched the color of her hair. She was about three inches shorter than Bianca and was running towards her—in her light green pajamas and matching fuzzy slippers no less—with two small brightly wrapped boxes tied with gold string. "You forgot these," said Gabriella handing them to her.

"What are they?" asked Bianca.

"Graduation presents from Teresa, Debbie and me, for you and B.Bop," said Gabi. "Want to open it now?"

Usually, Bianca couldn't help but be curious when it came to her sisters, even though they always knew the best gifts to give. But this time she fought the urge and said to her sister, "I'll wait." Bianca looked passed Gabriella and asked, "Are those two planning on going or…WHAT!" She put emphasis on the last word in a very loud voice, causing Gabi to jump back slightly. She was talking about her twin younger sisters who had been in their rooms for nearly an hour getting ready.

A voice from a door on a balcony answered, "God! I'm still putting on make-up!" It was the younger twin, Teresa. She had on a knee-length solid blue dress with straps that rested just beneath her shoulder and a small blue flower resting in the middle of her chest with black shoes like Bianca's. She had brown almost black hair that fell two inches above her shoulders (but she had put it in a bun for the dance) with two strands of curled hair resting on her forehead and was almost the same size as her oldest sister. She looked very elegant.

"It won't make you any prettier!" shouted a voice from the other room door on the balcony. It was the older twin Debbrina or Debbie for short. She was wearing a knee-length crimson strapless dress with deep red rose prints lining the top and bottom of it. She also had on deep red stockings (darker than the rose prints) with even darker red strap-on, high heel shoes. She had curly brown/black hair that fell past her shoulders to her back but held it off of her face with two red rubber bands.

"Ah…shut up Debbie!" yelled Teresa from her room.

"COME ON, YOU TWO!" yelled Bianca from outside.

"Alright!" yelled Teresa.

"I'm coming!" yelled Debbie.

They both had come down about two seconds before the limo arrived. They all got in and drove off as Gabi waved good-bye.

As she headed towards the house and reached for the door, a shadow loamed over her. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and turned her sharply around, and she let out a small scream before realizing who it was. It was a Saturnal boy about five years older than Bianca. He was in a black tuxedo, had lightly-tanned skin and jet black hair. To any saturnal eye, he would have looked handsome and charming. But to Gabi, from his ice cold stare on her to his crushing grip, he was anything but.

"Did you give it to her?" he asked.

Gabi stared at him and said softly, "I'm still not sure about this, Marc."

She had obviously said the wrong thing. He picked her up to his level and slammed her into the door. Her head banged into it giving her a searing pain from the spot hit to the bottom of her neck. Her wrist hit the door knob and she felt an identical, nearly worse pain in her entire left hand. She whimpered and began to shed tears.

He got closer to her face and stopped when the sweat on her forehead and the tears on her cheeks were visible.

"You didn't answer my question," said Marc holding her by the shoulders of her clothes.

Gabi said in a broken voice, "I gave the gifts to her."

Marc dropped her on the concrete and said, "Good," in a tone as cold as his stare.

"But what's in them?" she asked in the same cracked voice.

He spoke in the same cold tone, "Don't worry about it. The problem you have, it's gonna be taken care of, kitten." He then spoke in a false-warm voice. "You just worry about getting some sleep, huh?" He then flew off leaving Gabi on the ground.

Ptwista: I should've done it this way from the start. I think it's better.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Just a quick note, these chapters are combined too. Okay!

The hoverlimo was luxurious. The sleek jet black paint reflected the hovering white streetlamps. The inside had lavishing brown seats and a wide white carpeted floor. The girls had There was a CD player in front with the driver but the sound was where the girls were. There was a mid-tempo techno song playing. Debbie was on the floor resting on a large, round white pillow bopping her head along. Teresa was reading up on the planet Earth, fascinated by how similar they looked to saturnals. Bianca, however, was staring out the right-side window, her mind wondering. She had completed her training, became the second saturnal female commander, and managed to make it to the same level as her mother did 25 years ago. It was her mother's dream to see her follow in her foot steps as the next saturnal commander, ever since her sister—

"Bianca!" a voice rang sharply in her ears, shattering her thoughts and causing her to turn to the source of it, which was Debbie.

"Come on," she said, "It's 20 minutes to The Asteraid; let's play a game to pass the time."

"Okay," said Bianca flatly.

"Alright, name of the game is 'Mr. Right'," said Debbie.

Teresa sighed exasperatedly, "Not that old game!" She let her head fall on the back of her cushioned seat.

"Oh, come on Terese," said Bianca teasingly, "We haven't played that in years."

"Okay, but," said Teresa, "_You_ go first, _sis_."

"A'ight," said Bianca casually. Just then a beeping sound came from the communicator on Bianca's wrist. Bianca pressed the beeping screen and a Martian's face appeared on it. Bianca quickly covered it with her left hand.

"I've got to take a call," said Bianca, sounding slightly nervous.

This went unnoticed to Debbie who simply said, "Ok! Teresa, you go first."

Bianca scooted back to the right side of the seat and took her hand from the screen. It was a young female Martian in a pink and yellow dress. It was Shaboom Shaboom.

"Hey, Bianca!" she said brightly.

"Hey!" said Bianca in an equally bright voice. She also sounded relieved. "What's up?"

"Oh, well…" said Shaboom, hesitant on what she was going to say. "I was just wondering if…you were…you know… 'okay' with me being B.Bop's date."

"Yeah," said Bianca, "Why?" she added with a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, um, well, you guys are BFF's and you know this be the last night you spend together," said Shaboom.

"Oh," said Bianca, a hint of sad realization in her voice "That—that's true…isn't it?"

"Yeah, and also I found out you're assignment for fall and it's gonna be far away from home."

"How far?" asked Bianca.

"Different galaxy far," said Shaboom.

"Well, I'll…um, see you at The Asteraid, Shaboom."

"Yeah, see ya," said Shaboom before her face disappeared. Bianca turned her communicator off and for some reason all around her was quiet as her mind raced with thoughts again, this time of B.Bop.

B.Bop was thinking about Bianca too. He knew that once summer was over he wouldn't see Bianca for, probably, the rest of their lives. 'Maybe that's why they let her in the school' thought B.Bop, 'so we would never see each other again.' He and Bianca had been friends since they were only three; maybe younger. B.Bop was going to miss her; he knew that for a fact. And that soon something like this had to happen to them, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He wiped from his eye a supposed tear, glad he was alone with it. During times when he felt tears when thinking about Bianca leaving, he thought his feelings for her grew stronger since nursery. He even thought once he loved her, but someone told him it was okay, it was okay to love a friend because love is all kinds of things, not just one. And he realized that he did love Bianca but he wasn't _in _love with her…Was he? No, he wasn't.

It was five minutes to 8:30, and The Asteraid was coming into view. Bianca had seen it once before at her first dance but it was stunning none the less. It had the appearance of a smooth-surfaced asteroid made of pure crystal and had an onyx parking lot formed as a half-a-ring in front of the glass hall and doors.

"It's so beautiful," said Debbie in awe.

"It's one piece of work, alright," said Teresa.

"Why's everyone outside?" asked Bianca. She saw everyone, Martians and Saturnal, graduates out on the ring instead of inside. The limo began to slow down as it descended onto the ring. Bianca put on her shoes and headed outside hurriedly. So hurriedly she forgot the presents. Teresa flew after her but Debbie was still putting on her shoes and noticed the present boxes glow an eerie red…

Not very far away, two of the Martians were playing catch-in-the-mouth with some of the snacks. One was in a black tux with a white tie and white shoulder pads; the other was in a black tux with a black tie and smaller black shoulder pads. You could hardly tell them apart if it wasn't for their ties and their heights. The taller one had powder blue eyes; the shorter one had hazel brown eyes. The two Martians' names were Do-Wah Diddy and 2-T Fru-T. Do-Wah was in the black tux with a black tie. He was in the same class as Debbie and was a newly graduated Corporal. 2-T was in the black tux with the white tie. He was in the same class as Teresa and was a newly graduated Tech Commander.

"Okay, Do-Wah," yelled 2-T as he readied to throw one of the pieces, "Go long!" He hurled it and Do-Wah ran after it. He jumped and it landed straight into his mouth.

"Goo wom!" he yelled back to 2-T with a full mouth and head back to him.

"What'd you say?" he asked Do-Wah.

Do-Wah gulped and said, "I said 'Good one'."

"Oh, thanks," said 2-T. "My turn."

2-T ran out and yelled to Do-Wah, "Hit me, babe!"

Debbie had finally caught up with her sisters, and she had the presents and purses with her. Bianca left the twins alone to ask around. Teresa spotted Do-Wah and 2-T and motioned Debbie to follow her.

"Here it comes, 2-T!" yelled Do-Wah as he tossed one of the pieces to him. 2-T walked back, his eyes on the flying food, but he glanced in front of him for a split second and saw Teresa and Debbie coming. He didn't look back up. He was mesmerized by Teresa. She had made an effort to look good for the prom and it worked! From the blue knee-length dress she wore that asset her figure perfectly, to the elegant bun her hair her was held in by a deep blue velvet ribbon, she was…perfect.

"Head's up!" yelled Do-Wah breaking 2-T trance, but not soon enough, for the snack landed right atop 2-T head with a splat. Do-Wah suppressed a laugh with difficulty but Teresa chuckled and pulled a pale blue tissue from her purse.

"Here, 2-T," said Teresa handing it to him.

"Thanks," said 2-T taking it wiping his head.

"When'd you get here?" asked Do-Wah.

"Just now," said Debbie from beside him.

Do-Wah turned to her and gave her a look over. She was captivating. She always looked pretty whenever he saw her but now she looked gorgeous. Her dress was the perfect shade of red she'd ever worn and her hair was flowing from her head like a dark river of curls. He was tempted to run his fingers right through it, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"You…….. look…….awesome," he whispered to her.

"Thanks," she said blushing. Bianca came to them at that moment.

"There you guys are," she said breathing in a slight huff, "Apparently, someone vomited in the dance room and they have to clean up the mess for the next half-hour." Debbie gagged at the statement.

"Who?"

"Megan," Bianca stated bluntly.

"Oh," said the group in unison

"Great, we lost an hour of the prom," said a voice behind them. It was B.Bop. "Hey, guys," he said casually walking toward them, "Glad I was late, so is my date."

"You can't find Shaboom?" asked Bianca.

B.Bop shook his head and almost on cue Shaboom came into sight. She was a brown-eyed Martian with a pink and yellow patterned knee-length dress and yellow shoes.

"Hey, everyone," said Shaboom.

"Guess you didn't look hard enough," said Teresa.

"They finished cleaning early and we can go back inside now!" yelled Shaboom happily.

"Let's go!" shouted Bianca and the group followed the large crowd toward the path that led to the glass doors. A genuine mood of happiness fell over them, but the same could not be said for Gabriella.

Back at the house Gabi was still sitting on the concrete, her body still num from the brief beating she had gotten earlier. She gained the strength to move again and headed into the house straight to her room. She really liked her room. It had lime green walls and a lime green ceiling with a poster of a lime VW beetle on the ceiling. It had a rug with prints of green, blue and some purple triangles and a soft feel to your feet that Gabi especially tonight for kicked her sleepers off near the door when she came in. Her bed was made already. It was a pale green color with flower prints of every color on the pillows and one big red daisy on the sheet. She had a tint light with and star-shaped lamp shade over it and a small green light bulb was in the middle but it was off at the moment and there was a small lamp on a green night stand with a fuzzy green lamp shade and green faux fur around the table's rim and on the head board of her bed. It was also on her computer that matched the color of her room and so did the chair pushed into the table it was on. The lights in her room were off and her dived into the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She had begun to think.

'Why did I ever agree to this?' she thought to herself. She was going to do something that would hurt her sister Bianca, badly. She wasn't sure but somehow she knew. Ever since the friendship of Bianca and B.Bop began she had horrible visions. Gabi was a seer, she could see the future but only bad things, and the worst were about B.Bop and Bianca. She saw ones with the twins too but they weren't as bad. The older she got the longer and worse they became. She told herself that this was the only way to stop them she was just afraid, for her sister, she was protective toward all her sisters. Was it really to protect them? Would this really keep them safe? Or did Gabi think their safety was more important than their happiness? She battled with these questions until she wore herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Chap 3 up!

The Asteraid was much bigger inside than out. There were sphere-shaped elevators that could lead you to any of the rooms, by going up, down and around, but mostly around. There was a dining room, a bounce room with anything you could bounce on in it, a large sound-proof room for games like truth or dare or spin the bottle, and several small rooms sound-proof rooms for…"other" uses. Almost everyone was in the dance hall. The floor lit up in all different places. There were people dancing from platforms and balconies in the hall. Some girl dancers were even dancing in cages hanging from the ceiling. There were bright lights in every color flashing from a giant Futura Light and strobe lights flashing more than 10 times a second. There was even a VJ playing classic party songs from the 20th and early and current 21st century.

Do-Wah and Debbie were dancing together.

"Man, this so much fun!" said Debbie screaming over the music.

"Yeah it is!" Do-Wah screamed back at her. Then the music stopped.

"A'ight everybody!" shouted the VJ, a Martian inches shorter than any one in the room dressed as a ghetto rapper, "here's the number one classic party song, from the Vengaboys, "We Like to Party! Yes, we do!" The crowd roared as the song began.

**We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party **

Someone knocked into Debbie and the two presents in her purse fell to the ground.

**  
I've got something to tell ya  
I've got news for you  
Gonna put some wheels in motion  
Get ready 'cause we're coming through  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you  
**

She dove after them and shoved through the crowdget to B.Bop, Bianca and Shaboom up front. **  
Chorus  
The Vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body **

We like to party

Meanwhile Bianca tried to get B.Bop's attention.

"B.Bop!" she tugged on his sleeve, "we need to talk!"

"Bianca! B.Bop!" Debbie called over the music.**  
We like, we like to party**

They turned in her direction. She handed them the presents. "They're for you!"**  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party **

Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you…..

The music faded as the two best friends headed out of the dance hall and into a glass elevator. They both but they're gifts on the floor. B.Bop pushed the button for the parking lot and the elevator sphere began moving past many rooms within the tube it was moving in.

"It's the farthest place from the hall," said B.Bop. "Why do we need to talk?"

"Well," Bianca shrugged, "I found out where our first assignments are going to be."

"And?" said B.Bop excitedly, but Bianca didn't answer. "_And?_" said B.Bop again growing impatient.

"Well, you're heading to, um,"—she paused a moment—"Earth and…….I'm going to a planet I've never even heard of!" Tears grew in Bianca's eyes but she began wiped them quickly away hoping B.Bop wouldn't notice. B.Bop put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around and saw the tears. Bianca noticed tears growingin his eyes too.

"It's okay," he whispered softly.

"No! It isn't fair!" she shouted angrily in a broken voice. "Why do we have to be so far apart?" She began to tremble as her tear rolled down and off her face and her hair stuck to her face near her mouth. B.Bop brushed it away putting his hands on her cheeks and stroked her remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"Bianca……"—she looked up to him—"you're not going to let something like distance……get in the way of our friendship, are you?" Bianca looked down again but looked back up into his eyes and shook her head. The elevator bell dinged and B.Bop and Bianca stepped out taking the gifts as they did. As it moved away, they both walked farther to the edge of the parking lot and admired the scenery. Stars filled the sky in tremendous colors and sizes.

"Look, you can see Saturn from here," said B.Bop with a chuckle while pointing it out and elbowing Bianca softly.

"B.Bop," said Bianca her voice still cracking, "I know distance won't keep us from being friends, but…"—she leaned on his arm and felt the softness of his sleeve—"I couldn't stand being away from you so long."

He put his arms around her and held her close. She felt small and frail in his arms.

"I couldn't either. It would feel like forever." He dropped his present and a small metal disc fell out, faintly glowing red.

"Oops," said B.Bop feeling stupid and picked it up. "What is this?" He asked Bianca while looking closer at it. It shot from his hand like a bullet and stuck into his neck like a small needle and it glowed red again. B.Bop yelled in pain but then he became silenced.

"B.Bop?" said Bianca since B.Bop had been in silence for a long time. "B.Bop?" she said again and B.Bop still didn't answer. She reached for his shoulder and as if sensing her he turned sharply, grabbed Bianca's outstretched hand and hurled her with such a force that she tore through the crystal glass of the Asteraid wall all the way back to the party hall.

**The Vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body  
The Vengabus is coming**

Just as the song ended, Bianca came crashing through the wall behind the VJ and all the partygoers began screaming with terror. The speakers from the VJ toppled over and sparked. The Futura Light fell from the ceiling and sent bulb glass across the middle of the floor. The caged dancers open their cages and fled. Everyone was terrified and ran (or flew in the case of saturnals) as though their lives depended on it.

Bianca lay on the ground and couldn't get up. She was in terrible pain and shock. B.Bop came running through the hole at that instant and punched Bianca straight in the jaw. He sent her flying from the impact of his fist into a strobe light.

She screamedthen groanedas it gave her an electric shock that left her unconscious. He was going to finish her off, when Debbie, Teresa and Shaboom blocked the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, B.BOP!" shouted Debbie.

"Debbie!" said Teresa in awe.

"What?" said Debbie, "He's acting crazy!" She turned to B.Bop ready to yell again, but he had vanished.

In about three hours, Bianca awakened in a small room. It was blindingly white with gray tiles and a window showing the outside of space. Her bed had white sheets but they had been stained with spots of blood. There was a white wooden chair next to the bed, two cushioned chairs near the window and a TV perched near the ceiling. There was a glass door with a blind over it and Bianca's dress in shreds was hanging near the door and a metal hook. There was a light shining over Bianca's head and she had bandages on her face and most of her upper body. She slowly rose from the bed, feeling extremely weak. She had a severe pain beneath the area where the bandages covered, causing her to clasp her arms around it and fall back down, her eyes closed tightly in pain. She moaned softly in the bed and noticed she was in a hospital gown; it had a rough feeling against her skin. She opened her eyes again once the pain softened, on her stomach that is, nothing could soften the pain in her heart.

'Why did he do that?' The memory of B.Bop slamming her through the wall played through her mind. 'Is he angry at me?' She remembered the expression on his face. 'What's happened to you B.Bop?' She remembered him standing motionless in front of her before she collapsed. She felt tears come to her eyes again but held them back. She had to be strong…. for him. 'He needs me…..' She rose from the bed again, being careful this time. She stood, her feet cold on the floor, and said aloud, "….Now, more than ever." She went toward the door, threw off her hospital gown, put on her torn dress and headed out of the hospital to home.

At home, Gabriella was still sleeping. She was clenching the pillow so tightly she almost tore the case. She was having a vision of what would happen tonight. The scene was what looked like a deserted asteroid. What she saw was draped in a red light. B.Bop and Bianca were both in their commander uniforms but Bianca's was seriously damaged. She was wounded and looked like she was trying as hard as she could to stay on her feet.

"_BIANCA!_" _yelled B.Bop._

"_B.BOP! What's going on?" cried Bianca. _

"_IT'S OVER BIANCA! THE FRIENDSHIP YOU THOUGHT EXSISTED IS GONE!" roared B.Bop._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Bianca back to him._

"_He's finally chosen the right path, against you!" shouted another voice._

"_NO! HE'D NEVER TURN ON ME!" yelled Bianca but her voice was becoming weaker._

"_B.Bop!" said the other voice, "FINISH HER!" _

_B.Bop sped towards a mid-fainting Bianca and knocked her off her feet by giving a powerful strike to her chest and an elbow shot to the jaw. They both crashed into a rock wall and a thunderous explosion sounded. Smoke from the explosion filled the air on the asteroid. When the smoke cleared, Gabi heard a horrible laugh and saw a horrific sight. Both Bianca and B.Bop lie motionless on the stone ground._

'_No……' she thought viewing they're lifeless bodies, 'they……THEY CAN'T BE!"_

"_They are!" shouted the voice and Gabi saw who it came from...HERSELF! "Just like you wanted!" _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _wailed Gabi and she woke with a start.

She gasped for air like she'd really been screaming. She heard a bang from outside her room and jumped out of bed. She gasped as she saw her sister looking like she been hurt, badly. She ran towards her and stopped her from falling.

"Bianca! What happened?" she asked but Bianca ignored her limped up to her room. Bianca headed to her closet and pushed all the clothes to either side of her. She saw a special suit in the back and a sign over it that said "Only Use in State of Crisis" She snatched it and put it on.

"This is more than enough crisis for me," she said zipping her boots. She flew out of her room and hovered near the door. "Gabi, stay in the house. It dangerous," said Bianca. Gabi nodded and Bianca flew like lightning to find B.Bop.

'Be careful,' thought Gabi watching her fly off.

"Gabi," said a voice from behind her. It was Marc again. "It's starting," he said.

"What?" asked Gabi.

"The present," he said. "B.Bop opened his first, I see."

"You knew this going to happen?" asked Gabi growing rapidly angry.

"Of course! You didn't think I, Marc, the prince of Saturn, would let our planets go to peace do you? It isn't right!" said Marc.

Gabi was furious, "You tricked me," started Gabi, "you—" but Marc cut her off, "I know that's how _you_ feel too."

"NOT ANYMORE!" shouted Gabi, "I'm not going to stand by and watch you ruin the only hope of peace between our planets! I'm going to tell Bianca the truth, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me!" She began flying after Bianca but Marc grabbed her by the ankle and nearly crushed it.

"YOU WANNA BET?" he screamed and Gabi felt and strange numbness in her ankle that spread to her entire body. She felt weak and couldn't hold up her body. She fell into Marc's arms and Marc chuckled sinisterly.

Bianca was flying as fast as her body with the suit could carry her. She wouldn't slow down or stop for anything. Her best friend was in danger and she wasn't to lay in a hospital bed when he was in danger. She was going to help him no matter what it took. _No matter what it took..._

Author note: Chap 4 done!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Hi, I'm back! I finally got some free time! Ugh! I am never gonna get used to my new school! It's HUGE! And CROWDED! I'll rant more some other time, but right now here's a new chapter! I know I'm late, don't penalize me!—I'm gonna using that line in my head, A LOT now. New chapter is up!

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Debbie was sitting on the floor, no longer in her prom dress but in her corporal uniform. She held her knees together against the coldness of the floor and tried to figure out what happened. She couldn't believe what B.Bop almost did to her sister!

'And think,' thought Debbie 'what would've happened if we didn't show up in time?' Debbie remembered the way B.Bop stared at them while protecting Bianca. It reminded her of someone. 'He was treating her like an enemy.' She remembered seeing B.Bop's eyes blazing red before he disappeared. 'But, why would h—' She gasped before finishing her thought.

"The gifts!" she said aloud. She leapt to her feet and nearly fell on her face but she sprung up with her hand and ran across the hall and turned a corner.

Debbie was normally uneasy in hospitals and since Bianca was hurt, she was especially nervous. The hospital halls were deserted and an almost deafening echo came from Debbie's heels as she ran. She heard faint footsteps behind her and sped up.

"Debbie!"

"Wait!" cried two voices. Debbie stopped shortand turned. Relief replacedher fear, it was Do-Wah and 2-T but they were out of their tuxes and in their officer suits.

"Guys!" she ran toward them. "What are doing here?"

"We saw Bianca getting carried away that stretcher," explained 2-T.

"Yeah," said Do-Wah, "and we can't find B.Bop. Have you seen him?"

Debbie inhaled silently to speak, but just nodded without a word.

"Where is he?" asked 2-T.

Debbie turned her head sideways, away from their anxious eyes.

"We don't know," said a voice from the hall. It was Teresa she was in her officer's uniform as well.

"Teresa…" said 2-T in a whisper. Debbie ran past her and out of sight.

"Something, I don't know what, made B.Bop so angry…He's the one who put Bianca in the hospital."

"What!" yelled 2-T.

"Tell me you're joking!" cried Do-Wah.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" said Teresa angrily. "Maybe he's finally turned on her."

"Turned on her?" asked Do-Wah.

"Look,"—Teresa walked closer to them—"I can't say I was that crazy about B.Bop and Bianca being friends when I first found out. I know they've taken a lot of blows from people trying to end their friendship. Maybe he realized it's putting to much strain and stress on his heart to be her friend anymore and he decided to end it….. for good."

Teresa and 2-T hung their heads. There was silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity, but it was broken by a loud belt of sound and a scream that echoed through the entire hospital. 2-T's head spun in every direction trying to find the origin of the sound.

"You don't believe that!" yelled Do-Wah to Teresa who was now on her back on the floor. "I know you don't!"

Teresa sat up holding her cheek in her hand, "Why wouldn't I?" yelled Teresa, enraged by Do-Wahs' reaction.

"We all know that B.Bop and Bianca have been best friends for almost their entire lives. They've been best friends since before any of us met! There's no way B.Bop would do that to her!"

Teresa stood up and walked towards Do-Wah, breathing heavily. She stood and stared into his eyes. And a split second later, she punched him straight in the eye and he fell on his back.

"GUESS WHAT?" screamed Teresa, "IF THEY'RE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS, WHY IS BIANCA IN THE HOSPITAL?" She was holding back tears.

Do-Wah held himself up with his arm and tried to get up.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Debbie reappearing from the hall. "Bianca's gone!"

"WHAT?" screamed Teresa.

"I ran past her room when I was running and her door was open," started Debbie, "so went in to check on her, but she wasn't in bed! And her prom dress wasn't on the hanger!"

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Teresa.

…………………………….

Bianca, after a long silent flight, landed in a Saturn desert. A dust-filled fog as thick as smoke hovered around her, she coughed and started her search on foot. Her suit gave off a faint yellow light, it made her feel like a lone star in a forsaken galaxy. Bland-colored pebbles crunched underneath the battle suits' hard feet as she walked in a very noticeable limp. She stopped occasionally almost in fear of hearing someone she did not wish to meet. She heard a faint CRUNCH, and stopped moving completely in hopes of not hearing the sound again. To her silent relief, only the whistling of the wind was heard and she kept walking.

Gabi moaned softly, her entire body still numb from Marc's attack on her. She couldn't move her arms and legs, she been restrained by laser rings and had almost no strength. Torture devices lined the walls and one sparked long enough to see the room. She was in what looked like a dungeon. After the spark lift an electric chair an eerie darkness fell over the room, the only light coming from a moon of Saturn.

'Where am I?' she thought opening her eyes.

"Gabriella," said a voice. Gabi looked up and snarled for she knew who it was. Marc's form emerged from the darkness. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Gabi in whisper.

"She should know, Marc," said another voice. "She is a big part of it." B.Bop emerged from the darkness as well.

"B.Bop?" said Gabi in shock.

"Don't be too surprised it's your fault he's this way," said Marc still smirking.

"What?" said Gabi.

"The gifts, Gabi!" shouted Marc, "B.Bop returned this one,"—Marc revealed a small metal disc in his palm—"body-controllers. They'll be worth a fortune one day."

"You needed someone to test your new toys?" said Gabi softly yet angrily.

"No, no, no," said Marc chuckling, "It's only half of the plan. The other half,"—he pointed to her—"requires you." Her restraints disappeared at that instant and she gasped falling on her face. She stood up and said, "Whatever you want with me, whatever you're planning, you're not going to get away with it!" yelled Gabi in as strong a voice as she could.

Marc walked toward her, "I don't think you have much of a say, Gabriella!" The disk in his hand grew to the size of a discus. He took it and slammed it into her chest. Gabi tried to break free but Marc grabbed her arm and her body froze again. She slammed her eyes shut in pain and screamed at the top of her lungs. The metal disk emitted a flash of red light before it went inside her body and she silenced. Marc had disappeared and Gabi softened the shut of her eyes then flashed them open.

'I have to find B.Bop fast,' thought Bianca, 'He's in trouble and I'm a sitting duck.'

"Bianca? Bianca! Is that you? Thank God!"

Bianca looked up to see her sister, Gabi, flying towards her. Bianca was very happy to see her sister although she made sure not to show it.

"What are you doing here, Gabi? It's too dangerous! I told you to stay home."

"I was worried back at home when you left. You're hurt," said Gabi, "And—"

"Bianca!" cried another voice. It was Debbie. She and Teresa were flying to her and Do-Wah and 2-T followed on their OMABS.

"We've been worried sick about you!" shouted Teresa. She was angry but relieved. "Why did you leave the hospital? You're in serious pain!"

"I'm not gonna lie in bed all helpless when my best friend's in trouble!" yelled Bianca. She tried to continue but gasped, clenched her stomach with her arm again and fell to her knees. Even with the suit, her pain still stung. She winced then breathed in sharply and said,

"I've been through worse."

Debbie looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Bianca….." she whispered. She started walking slowly toward her; Do-Wah put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, he read her expression and let go.

"Bianca, why are you doing this?" asked Debbie.

"He's my best friend," said Bianca still looking at the ground.

"I meant why are you trying to save him by yourself?"

Bianca looked up at her.

"You've always been there for us. You've always been there for him. And we've always been and always will be here for you." She knelt down to Bianca's level, "With you walking into a fight you know can't win on your own, I'm thinking that maybe…. you forgot that," silent tears began running down her face.

Bianca sighed and held her head down, "I did," she said, "and that's something I should never forget." Debbie hugged her around her shoulders and Bianca tried as hard as she could to return it.

"Thanks, Deb," she whispered to her.

"Come on," said Gabi, "I know where he is." She started heading east Teresa followed.

"Yeah, come on ladies," said Do-Wah calmly yet cheerfully.

"Let's get our friend," said 2-T. they both headed after Gabi and Teresa.

"Let's go Debbie," said Bianca. Debbie lifted Bianca off the ground and let her lean on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Debbie carrying her and letting out a soft giggle.

Bianca felt much calmer now that her sisters and the Martians were here. She also felt a little foolish.

'I shouldn't have gone without them. How did I forget that they'd help me no matter what? I shouldn't have forgotten that.' She felt protected, relieved and safe. They would all save B.Bop…..together.

Author note: I'm leaving it there but I will update as soon as I can. Like I said in the last chapter, I can't make any promises. R N' R!


	5. Chapter 5

Ptwista: New chappie and the story might be finishing soon!

It felt late in the night. There was no sun or moon to tell the time of day. Small clouds of dirt and dust continued to blow off the ground. The only sound heard was soft breathing and crunching of stones underfoot. They were all in what looked like the Earth's Grand Canyon only much bigger and less appealing. There was no sign of life anywhere, dangerous or not.

The girls and the Martians headed on together in what seemed like complete darkness. The only light on the entire planet were the flickering white lights from the Martians OMABs for the glow of Bianca's suit was fading. Debbie and Teresa and Gabi were in the air keeping a look out. Bianca was on Debbie's shoulders and the Martians rode at a slow pace on their OMABs.

They heard something coming towards them. They all stopped clean. They looked around but saw nothing. The girls flew down. Debbie struggled to hold Bianca up. Then, BANG! A blow stuck her from nowhere. It knocked her to the ground and she squished Bianca in the process, (Bianca: Get off of me!). Debbie rolled over and they both looked up, it was B.Bop. He closed in on them but Teresa blocked his way and yelled, "You want Bianca, you'll have to go through me!"

"No, only one person will die tonight," he said in a menacing tone.

"Yeah, you!" Bianca lunged at him with all her strength and both were sent flying. The girls and Martians rushed over to help but someone trapped them in laser nets. B.Bop hit a nearby cavern with a loud BOOM and clouds of dust thickened around them. The rock crumbled faintly and B.Bop yelled, "BIANCA!"

"B.BOP, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"IT'S OVER! WE'RE FINISHED!" roared B.Bop.

"He's finally chosen the right path, against you!" yelled a voice.

Everyone twisted their heads and gasped in horror when they saw who it had come from...GABI!

Bianca's was seriously damaged. She was wounded and looked like she was trying as hard as she could to stay on her feet.

"NO! HE'D NEVER TURN ON ME!" yelled Bianca but her voice was becoming weaker.

"B.Bop!" said Gabi, "FINISH HER!"

B.Bop sped towards a mid-fainting Bianca and knocked her off her feet by giving a powerful strike to her chest and an elbow shot to the jaw. They both crashed into a rock wall and a thunderous explosion sounded. Smoke from the explosion filled the air on the asteroid. When the smoke cleared the teams saw a horrible sight, both B.Bop and Bianca lay motionless on the ground.

"No!" screamed Debbie. "WHY?"

Then a blast from a laser hit Gabi in the chest. She fell and then slowly rose, but then she fell again and started glowing red. The light formed a shape of a man. Marc, no longer in a tux but in a gleaming silver battle suit

"MARC! I should've known," said Teresa.

"Too bad. Ya didn't," said Marc smugly

"Ooooohh, if I wasn't chained up..." she said under her breath.

"Marc!" Bianca walked into view while B.Bop still lay on the ground. "You think this is over? I'm not done with you yet!"

"What?" said Marc in shock.

Bianca flew towards him like lighting and the fight began. She hit right, left, right again, left again, she kicked him in the face so hard his head nearly fell off, and a rock hard sock to the stomach knock the wind out of him and sent off to a collision course with ground. Bianca flew down after him. He was almost as injured as Bianca was. His silver suit had quickly gone from gleaming to grubby, face had a black eye, he couldn't feel his arms or his legs, and he couldn't even stand.

Despite all of this, Bianca picked him up by his collar and nearly choking him said, "I'll teach you to mess with me!" She made a fist and prepared for one final hit when something held her back.

"Get away from him," It was B.Bop. He knocked her away and pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet. A beam of light headed for her and she screamed as she glowed and in a split second vanished.

"No!" yelled Do-Wah.

"It can't be!" yelled 2-T.

"What have you done with her?" demanded Teresa.

Both B.Bop and Marc, on his shoulder, went up to them. B.Bop had a laser at the ready. They all closed their eyes and shielded themselves with their hands, preparing for a messy end. They heard the blast fire but...

"Are we dead yet?" whispered Debbie, her hands still over her eyes. She peaked through her fingers, they weren't dead! In fact they were free from the nets!

"Ha, you missed!" she yelled triumphantly.

B.Bop and Marc just smiled at her. Then they started laughing. It echoed through the cavern. The others rose and looked at them confused. Had they gone insane? B.Bop put Marc on the ground and headed toward them.

"Guys, I'm not really under body control," he explained.

"HUH?" said 2-T.

"Look, I broke that hold Marc had over me a _long _time ago."

"I repeat, HUH?" said 2-T, still confused.

"So, you mean the whole time, you had free will?" said Teresa, just as shocked as 2-T.

"Yep," said B.Bop.

"Well, then, WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLAST BIANCA INTO OBLIVION?" screamed Teresa, furious at him for acting like it was funny.

"Because," said Marc still on the ground. B.Bop headed over to him and pulled him up on his shoulder.

"AND WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?" yelled Do-Wah.

"Because," said B.Bop, "This isn't Marc."

"What?" said Debbie.

Marc smiled at them, and then he pressed a button on him gauntlet. He glowed brightly and when the light settled Bianca stood in his place! The girls and the Martians just stood there and gaped.

"Okay, Gabi, you can get up now!" yelled Bianca. Gabi sprung up; "Hmmm?" she scurried over to her and B.Bop. Everyone was still in shock.

"Okay...explanations...NOW," said Teresa breaking the spell of silence.

"Okay, okay," said B.Bop, "I'll admit, this was hard to crack, but I manage—," Bianca cleared her throat loudly. "Alright, if you hadn't tipped me I wouldn't have had a clue."

"CLUE ABOUT WHAT?" said Teresa getting impatient.

"Maybe _I_ can explain," said Bianca. "A few days before this..." "I'd overheard something Gabi was recording in her VIDIA (video diary). That's when I heard of what Marc was going to do. He was going to try to get closer to B.Bop, to test his invention, body controllers, a more "efficient" version of a mind controller to—"

"W-wait... Body controllers? He showed those to me once," said 2-T remembering. Everyone looked in his direction. "The day before winter break, he wanted me to show them to Emperor Bog. But I said no."

"You think he did all this to take revenge?" asked Do-Wah.

"I-I don't know," said 2-T.

"So, how did—" started Debbie then they heard a loud DONG!

"Whoa, Large Lamar! How far are we from home?" said Debbie.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! Large Lamar, the large grandfather clock, struck five times. "Hey! It's five in the morning!" yelled Debbie. "What a rip off! Not only did we miss our prom, graduation is in five hours!"

"What?" groaned Bianca. "Aiii... Uh!"

Ptwista: I might add some more to this chapter, maybe... The chapter's done but the story's not! The sixth and final chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ptwista: Hi! I'm back...Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays if you celebrate something different. I don't own the snip it of the song "Friends are Friends Forever" by Michael W. Smith or the perfect graduation song by Vitamin C.

It was about 5:30. The moon had begun to set and the sun began to rise. The stars in the sky began to fade from the morning light. 2-T and Do-Wah, and the girls (excluding Bianca) zipped home. B.Bop and Bianca however, stayed behind for just a minute.

Bianca sat up against B.Bop's OMAB with him right beside her. They stared into the sky in pure silence, trying to absorb their thoughts. Everything they'd done, even they were amazed at how they did it all—figuring out Marc's plan, getting Marc to switch bodies with Bianca before it went under way, pretending you're under body control and against your friend, saving Gabi from something that could've eaten her body from the inside out ultimately killing her, sending Marc one a one way trip to oblivion, and managing to laugh about it, which they did, about three seconds after everyone else left.

They gained control of themselves and sighed happily.

"This was probably our best one yet," said B.Bop heartily.

"You always were a master," said Bianca.

"Well," said B.Bop, he leaned on one knee, "I'm nothing without my,"—he stood up completely—"lovely assistant," he said with a "gentlemen's" voice and bowed to her.

"Oh, shut up," said Bianca through laughs.

B.Bop chuckled and said "Come on. Let's go home." He reached his hand out to her and she took it. Through hops and limps, B.Bop helped Bianca eventually take a position behind him on his OMAB. He zipped her home and slowed down when he came to her room's balcony. He landed perfectly and helped Bianca off. There was a wooden framed glass door with ember-colored handles leading to her room. Bianca pulled one of her earrings out and jiggled it in the latch. A click was heard and one of the handles turned straight down. Bianca pulled it up and the door opened. B.Bop let Bianca lean on him and they entered her room. B.Bop really liked Bianca's room. Unlike her sisters' rooms it had a sense of normality.

In the room there were two dome dimmer lights, both of them off, with the gold round switch in the middle of the room. A reddish-brown and gold tapestry rug with her family's coat of arms on it lay at the foot of her bed. Right beside her bed was her closet. It had a revolving white-wood door but the inside of it was _known_ to hold only her clothes. A great and easily noticed part of the room was her vanity. The mirror was in a beautiful silver frame, with the owners name on it in rhinestones. It was a part of the wall, but you couldn't tell with the large dresser in front of it. It was wooden, and a shade of what looked like white paint with a drop of brown. Antique glass perfume bottles, lotions and other beauty care products were on top, where as on the bottom a multi-colored beaded flap where a purring creature's blue eyes gleamed softly.

Her bed was probably the best point of the room. It had been made with coffee-colored sheets, a special gold symbol embroidered on the comforter and pillows, and a folded top edge revealed the under sheet, a soft caramel shade of brown. Two small white satin slippers, sat on top of a dark-brown ottoman. Bianca snatched them as B.Bop carried her to her bed. She tried to throw the comforter just enough to sleep underneath it, but pull threw it too hard and the comforter and sheet nearly fell off the bed. They both laughed softly and B.Bop put her into bed. They hauled the sheets back up and Bianca wriggled under their weight. She couldn't help but smile. B.Bop smiled back at her.

**Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you**

**Can't believe the hopes He's granted**

**Means a chapter in your life is through  
But we'll keep you close as always**

**It won't even seem you've gone**

**'Cause our hearts in big and small ways**

**Will keep the love that keeps us strong**

"You did a great job tonight," said B.Bop. Bianca sat up

"Thanks," she whispered. He sat at the edge of her bed. "I really am gonna miss you," said B.Bop leaning toward her.

"I'll miss you too, but we have summer," said Bianca. He stood back up, smiled widely and hugged her. He let her go, pushed the curtains behind either door, and then headed outside to his bike.As his bike hovered up, he saluted her with his index and middle finger through the window and yelled, "See ya at graduation!" She saluted the same way back, folded her arms at him and shook her head. But she was smiling as he drove off.

**And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say "never"  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long...to live as friends.**

Four and half hours later, it was their official graduation. The graduates were in the school's courtyard. The grass had all the shades of blue imaginable, it sparkled like sapphires. Chairs were arranged according to the ranks and had shades of white—for Corporals, gray—for the Technology Commanders, and glimmering silver seats—for the Commanders. The boys were in navy gowns, the girls were in powder blue, all their mortarboards' tassels were yellow with gold holders reading "2051". They were sitting in the seats listening to the most revered part of graduation—the valedictorian speech. This year, the honor belonged to Bianca. The girls were all standing around her looking and smiling as she finished her speech.

Her final words were, "The graduates before us today, I was proud to be your classmate, and even prouder to be your friend." She shot her right arm in the air and yelled "Class of 2051!" An explosion of applause came from the graduates. Then the best part came, Bianca had written a song for graduation and had gotten permission from the board to perform it with her sisters. The girls slipped off their gowns and into matching dresses the same colors of their seats. A slow introduction began playing.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**

**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**

**I keep thinking times will never change**

**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**

**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

**And if you got something that you need to say**

**You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**

**These memories are playing like a film without sound**

**And I keep thinking of that night in June **

**I didn't know much of love**

**But it came too soon**

**And there was me and you**

**And then we got real cool**

**Stay at home talking on the telephone with me**

**We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared**

**Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair**

**And this is how it feels**

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we**

**Had together**

**And as our lives change**

**Come whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends forever**

**So if we get the big jobs**

**And we make the big money**

**When we look back now**

**Will our jokes still be funny?**

**Will we still remember everything we learned in school?**

**Still be trying to break every single rule**

**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**

**Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**

**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

**And this is how it feels**

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we**

**Had together**

**And as our lives change**

**Come whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends forever**

**La, la, la, la**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La, la, la, la**

**We will still be friends forever**

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?**

**Can we survive it out there?**

**Can we make it somehow?**

**I guess I thought that this would never end**

**And suddenly it's like we're women and men**

**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?**

**Will these memories fade when I leave this town?**

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**

**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we**

**Had together**

**And as our lives change**

**Come whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends forever**

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we**

**Had together**

**And as our lives change**

**Come whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends forever**

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we**

**Had together**

**And as our lives change**

**Come whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends forever**

After the song ended, everyone was on their feet clapping and screaming happily. The girls put their gowns back on. Bianca put the mike back on its stand and stepped down with her sisters off the stage. Everyone exchanged greetings with each other, took photos, laughed at the yearbook, and cried tears of joy. The twins set off to find 2-T and Do-Wah, while Bianca searched for B.Bop.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. Bianca turned on her heel and saw B.Bop in a silvery version of his typical Commander uniform. they ran towards each other, both with diplomas in hand.

"So," said B.Bop, "What are you doing for the summer?"

"Well, the girls and I have to go to the planet we're going to be studying in the fall for about two weeks. Think you can survive without me?" She asked playfully shoving him.

He sputtered, chuckling and said, "Only if you v-mail me everyday."

She smiled at him.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Tomorrow."

That next day, B.Bop and the Martians were at the pod launch to say goodbye. Teresa, Debbie, 2-T and Do-Wah had exchanged their goodbyes and left B.Bop and Bianca to theirs.

"2 weeks?" B.Bop asked Bianca, whose head was down.

"2 weeks," she echoed lifting her head slowly.

B.Bop took something from behind his back. It was a blue and white brightly wrapped thin and square gift.

"Just in case get home sick," he simply said and he gave her a quick wink. She couldn't control herself. She jumped into B.Bop's arms with such force that he nearly fell over, but he stayed on his feet, and returned her powerful hug with equal force. From the shadowed entrance of the rover pod, Gabi was watching the whole scene. She had tears running down her face and she was holding herself, but she was smiling...

She walked back into the pod. 'Never again,' she thought. "Never again," she whispered.

Ptwista: Yay! I'm finished with the story! FINALLY! Now stories will soon start pouring in. Check my author profile for possible story ideas.

**  
**


End file.
